One Way Love
by tsaforite
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Saat mereka bertemu lagi sepuluh tahun kemudian dan Sasuke menagih janji itu, Sakura tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan. Tapi yang Sakura tidak tahu adalah Sasuke telah menunggunya sepanjang waktu untuk bisa mengatakannya.


[ _Sakura, sorry aku tidak bisa datang. Ada tugas mendadak dari atasanku._ ]

Ia menghela napas panjang saat membaca pesan singkat itu. Lagi-lagi janji mereka dibatalkan secara sepihak. Ia sudah menunggu di tempat ini selama tiga jam dan sudah tiga gelas _mango yakult smoothie_ yang diminumnya sembari menunggu lelaki itu. Entah jadi apa perutnya malam ini karena terlalu banyak minum _smootie._

Haa ... percuma. Hubungan mereka memang tidak akan pernah beranjak kemana-mana.

Saat hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki gondrong dan menggunakan jaket kulit serta celana jeans itu duduk di depannya. "Saki bukan? Sakura Haruno?"

Ia mengeryitkan keningnya karena tidak semua orang mengetahui nama lengkapnya dan kalaupun tahu, tidak semua orang bisa mengeja nama keluarganya dengan benar.

"Kamu ... siapa?"

"Kamu selalu memanggilku dengan Sasuke ataupun Sas, Saki."

Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum senang. "Uchiha? Sasuke!"

Lelaki itu tertawa dengan reaksi perempuan di depannya yang mendadak jadi lebih hidup. Karena ia sejak tiga jam yang lalu secara tidak sengaja mengamati Sakura dan setiap detik yang berlalu, ia melihat emosi perempuan itu semakin menghilang dari wajahnya. Sampai tadi ia melihat Sakura melihat _handphone_ -nya dan jelas tergambarkan kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Saki, ingat perjanjian kita saat SMA?"

"Hah? Yang mana? Ada janji sesuatu ya?"

"Ada," lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil hitam dari sakunya dan Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kalau dia cepat mengerti, lelaki itu rasa dia salah orang karena Sakura yang dikenalnya memang lambat peka terhadap sesuatu. "Kamu masih singel kan?"

"Kenapa jadi nanya status saya sih?"

"Kamu masih suka pakai 'saya-anda', Saki?"

"Sas, jangan alihkan pembicaraan!"

Lelaki itu tertawa dan menyodorkan kotak itu ke depan Sakura. Ia mengambilnya dengan bimbang dan menatapnya untuk bertanya apakah boleh dibuka atau tidak. "Buka aja, Saki."

"Sas ... jangan bilang ini...," Perempuan itu membuka kotak hitam tersebut dan ada cincin berlian berwarna hijau muda. Wajahnya mendadak _shock_ dan langsung menatapnya tidak percaya.

" _Will you marry me,_ Sakura Haruno?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Way Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **Untuk 'S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI' 2016.** _ **Prompt**_ **nomor #36.**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura **.**

 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T (Teen)

 **Kategori SasuSaku Fanfiction AU.**

 **One Way Love** **© tsaforite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[SUMMARY]**

 **{S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI}** Saat mereka bertemu lagi sepuluh tahun kemudian dan Sasuke menagih janji itu, Sakura tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan. Tapi yang Sakura tidak tahu adalah Sasuke telah menunggunya sepanjang waktu untuk bisa mengatakannya.

* * *

Lamaran dadakan dan tidak romantis terjadi hampir tiga bulan yang lalu dan hari ini, Sakura menikah dengan lelaki yang melamarnya itu. Sahabatnya sejak SMA dan sempat _lost contact_ selama beberapa tahun selepas SMA lantaran _handphone_ lamanya Sakura hilang dan Sasuke berada di Amerika di mana dia sendiri sejak dahulu terkenal dengan keantiannya menggunakan media sosial.

"Dan aku masih gagal paham kenapa waktu itu aku mengiyakan lamaranmu, Sas," ejek Sakura yang membuat Sasuke melirik kesal ke arahnya dan perempuan itu tertawa.

"Harusnya kamu itu berterima kasih karena aku masih ingat dengan janji kita dahulu," balasnya yang juga dengan tawa dan membuat Sakura memukul bahu lelaki itu. Hanya untuk membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Janji sepihak, Sas. Seingatku dulu aku tidak pernah mengiyakan."

"Masih _in denial?_ Mau aku putar ulang rekaman kamu mengiyakan janji itu, Saki?"

Sakura berhenti tertawa. Bukan karena perkataan Sasuke tentang rekaman yang menjadi bukti jika dirinya memang mengiyakan—meskipun bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke punya dan masih menyimpannya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu—tapi karena lelaki yang ada di depannya.

Tidak, tepatnya di depannya dan juga Sasuke.

"Sakura, _congrats ya_. Tidak menyangka kamu nikah secepat ini," lelaki itu berusaha tersenyum dan Sakura rasanya mendadak lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum. Rasanya kebahagiaan yang menyelimutinya tadi mendadak hilang karena kehadiran lelaki di depannya.

"Makanya _senpai_ cepat menyusul," akhirnya Sakura bisa mengucapkannya juga setelah memikirkan berbagai kalimat untuk membalas perkataan lelaki itu.

Lagipula kenapa dia berada di sini? Sakura yakin sekali jika tidak memasukkan nama lelaki itu sebagai daftar tamu undangan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan Sakura tahu senyuman itu adalah senyum terluka. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk bersama sahabatnya. Dirinya lelah untuk menunggu dan digantungkan oleh ketidakpastian lelaki itu. Setidaknya bersama sahabatnya, Sakura tidak perlu khawatir akan disakiti karena pernikahan ini bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena perjanjian dan juga Sakura terlalu lelah dikejar-kejar oleh pertanyaan ' _kapan menikah?_ ' oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Siapa?" Sasuke berbisik di telinganya dan sapuan napas di daerah itu nyatanya tidak membuat Sakura berdebar. Sama seperti SMA saat lelaki itu kadang melakukan hal yang sama untuk memberitahukan sesuatu padanya.

"Seseorang yang membuatku menunggu selama tiga jam di tempat kamu melamarku tiga bulan yang lalu."

Sakura berharap Sasuke akan menertawakannya karena dirinya dipecundangi oleh seorang lelaki dan membuatnya merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi dan malah tangan Sakura digenggam dengan erat yang membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ekspresinya biasa saja dan masih mencoba tersenyum kepada tamu yang mengajaknya berbicara meskipun kenyataanya Sasuke tidak pernah sudi tersenyum pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Namun tahunan mengenal Sasuke luar dalam, Sakura tahu jika Sasuke tidak suka dengan kedekatannya dengan lelaki tadi.

Dan entah kenapa, setiap lelaki yang tidak disukai oleh Sasuke memang selalu berakhir buruk pada Sakura. Seolah Sasuke memiliki indera ke enam untuk merasakan jika Sakura akan tersakiti jika memaksa untuk bersama dengan orang yang tidak disukai oleh Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi aku diabaikan?" perkataan Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di sofa itu nyatanya tidak di respon oleh Sakura yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Membongkar kardus-kardus berisi buku-bukunya dan mulai menatanya di ruangan khusus perpustakaan ini.

Saat mereka merencanakan pernikahan tiga bulan yang lalu, Sakura memang bilang minta ruangan khusus untuk meletakkan buku-bukunya serta sekaligus sebagai ruang kerjanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyangka jika baru hari pertama jadi pengantin, dirinya bakal diabaikan karena istrinya lebih memilih buku daripada dirinya. Padahal biasanya, perempuan lain akan berebut untuk diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

Dan selalu seperti ini sejak dahulu. Sakura punya cara untuk membuat Sasuke berakhir memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sekarang berubah status menjadi istrinya.

"Sakura, sampai hari ini tetap jadi _kubu?_ "

"Iya, Sas."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang mendengarnya. _Kubu_ —kutu buku—adalah julukan personalnya untuk mengejek Sakura yang sering mengabaikannya jika sudah mulai membaca buku. Tapi jangan harap Sasuke akan terima jika orang lain juga memanggil Sakura dengan _kubu_ kalau tidak ingin berakhir di UGD karena tangannya memberikan pelajaran pada orang tersebut. Sasuke kira jika seiring usia bertambah, hobi membaca Sakura itu akan mulai memudar. Tapi nyatanya tumpukan kardus-kardus serta enam lemari setinggi dua meter dan panjang masing-masingnya 0,8 meter itu menyadarkannya jika hobi Sakura yang satu ini tidak akan pernah pudar sampai kapanpun.

"Tapi aku gak menyangka Sas," perkataan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi memilih menonton kegiatan istrinya yang menyusun buku dari sofa—karena tidak diizinkan berpartisipasi untuk membantu—membuat alis lelaki itu naik sebelah. "Perjanjian konyol itu bakalan kamu laksanakan juga. Kamu tahu kan Sas, kamu terkenal dengan julukan _heart breaker_ dan juga preman sekolah."

"Semua orang pasti berubah lah Saki."

"Tapi tampang premanmu tidak hilang sih, Sas?"

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya kesal karena Sakura mengejeknya, membuat ia tertawa. Namun tawa perempuan itu mendadak terhenti karena Sasuke mengangkat buku-buku yang ada di tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di lemari yang paling atas.

"Aku capek jadi penonton dan kamu pendek. Alasannya cukup kan?"

"Aku tidak pendek, Sasuke!"

"Hmm," Sasuke melirik Sakura denga jahil. "Hanya kurang minum susu dan tidak pake heels."

Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga dan hasilnya seperti yang di duga, perempuan itu yang malah meringis kesakitan sementara Sasuke malah tidak merasakan apapun. Badannya yang terbentuk akibat nge- _gym_ bertahun-tahun sehingga yang Sakura pukul itu adalah ototnya yang padat.

"Kayaknya aku harus ikutan latihan _thai boxing_ untuk mukul kamu, Sas." cibir Sakura yang membuat Sasuke mendengarnya melirik Sakura.

"Sejak kapan Saki yang kukenal polos jadi _abusive_ begini? Siapa yang mencemarkanmu, Saki? Sini biar aku yang memberinya pelajaran."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan spontan saja mereka tertawa. Pembicaraan kami berdua memang absurd dan itulah yang membuat kami bersahabat sejak SMA. Sakura tipikal perempuan serius yang memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara karena takut orang-orang tidak mengerti maksudnya. Wawasannya luas dan sebenarnya dia cerewet, hanya saja dia perlu seseorang yang mengeluarkan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Dan Sakura selalu menggunakan 'saya-anda' kepada semua orang, kecuali kepada Sasuke. Dari Sasuke pula, Sakura belajar memaki orang lain—yang sebenarnya tidak baik, oke Sasuke tahu—karena kadang Sasuke muak Sakura terlalu baik hati dan pemaaf pada orang lain yang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya dari seorang Sakura.

Dan bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah magnet lelaki brengsek untuk mendekat entah kenapa. Oke Sasuke juga termasuk jajaran lelaki brengsek saat SMA—mendapatkan julukan _heart breaker_ karena berganti pacar tiap minggu—tetapi setidaknya ia tidak pernah mencoba memainkan beberapa hati perempuan sekaligus.

"Sas ... Sas. Bantuin taruh ke atas dan jangan di acak susunannya," suara khas Sakura itu membuat pikiran Sasuke yang berkelana ke masa lalu kembali lagi ke ruangan di rumah yang mereka beli atas kesepakatan bersama.

"Akhirnya mengakui kalo memang membutuhkan bantuan, nona _kubu_?"

"Iya Sa ... Sa Sa."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura karena tahu perempuan itu mengejeknya dengan ' _Sa Sa Sa_ '—yang merupakan lirik lagu Korea yang disukai oleh Sakura saat SMA—sementara ia tertawa lepas. Setidaknya itu lebih baik, karena kemarin Sakura mendadak menjadi pendiam setelah kedatangan lelaki yang Sasuke akhirnya ingat sebagai kakak kelasnya saat SMA. Lelaki yang dulu pernah diceritakan oleh Sakura sebagai cinta pertamanya dan satu-satunya lelaki yang dulu diberikan lampu hijau oleh Sasuke untuk disukai oleh Sakura karena mengira jika lelaki itu baik untuk sahabatnya.

Tapi ternyata dugaanya salah. Sampai sepuluh tahun kemudian, hubungan keduanya tidak mengalami kemajuan apapun dan tadi malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam pertama malah berakhir menjadi sesi _pillow talk_. Sakura yang menceritakan bagaimana hubungannya selama sepuluh tahun yang jalan di tempat dan Sasuke yang menceritakan bagaimana keadaanya selama mereka _lost contact._

Memang pernikahan mereka tidak berlandaskan cinta, tapi Sasuke yakin cinta bisa tumbuh jika terbiasa. Lagipula, ia sejak dahulu entah kenapa selalu merasa berkewajiban melindungi Sakura sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. Baginya, Sakura terlalu menakutkan untuk dilepaskan di dunia yang kejam ini. Perempuan itu selalu menganggap semua orang itu baik, bahkan orang yang paling brengsek sekalipun.

Padahal kenyataannya, tidak semua orang bisa diberikan kesempatan kedua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[10 year ago]**

 _"Sas, memangnya kamu mau nikah kapan?" pertanyaan Sakura yang sedang melipat baju olahraganya itu—secara tidak suka rela tapi selalu dilakukan oleh Sakura karena Sasuke selalu membujuknya dengan sebatang cokelat kesukaan Sakura—membuat Sasuke mengeryitkan keningnya._

 _Ini anak kenapa lagi melempar pertanyaan random?_

 _"Kenapa nanya?"_

 _"Tadi dengar cewek-cewek di kelas ngomongin ini. Pada niat nikah muda gitu."_

 _Anak perempuan di kelasnya pasti terkena sindrom mau menikah muda karena melihat salah satu stasiun televisi menayangkan acara pernikahannya artis yang mewahnya tidak main-main itu. Sasuke tidak perlu menontonnya, ada Sakura yang menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya tanpa perlu diminta dan Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan mendengarkan Sakura bercerita karena menyukai suara khas Sakura._

 _"Memangnya maunya umur berapaan, Saki?"_

 _"Dua lima itu tidak kemudaan?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Oh ... oke."_

 _Mendadak Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat Sakura yang sudah selesai melipat baju olahraganya menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. "Saki, mau berjanji sesuatu?"_

 _"Apa?_

 _"Kamu mau menikah di usia 25 bukan?"_

 _"Memangnya kenapa Sas?"_

 _"Saat usia itu dan kita berdua masih singel, let's married."_

 _Sakura mendengarnya hanya tertawa karena menganggap itu hanyalah candaan belaka dan tanpa sadar begumam mengiyakan. Tapi yang Sakura tidak tahu, Sasuke serius. Serta ia juga merekam pembicaraan mereka. Kebiasaan baru Sasuke sejak dua minggu belakangan agar tidak melupakan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura yang mengakibatkannya diomeli jika itu adalah sesuatu yang penting._

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke ... yakin ini semua yang masak kamu?" Sakura mengusap matanya beberapa kali saat melihat makanan di atas meja dan membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Sakura, aku masih punya nurani untuk menelepon pembantu jam 8 malam buat masak makanan beginian."

Mata Sakura masih kurang fokus dan membuat Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih, diterima perempuan itu sembari mengangguk. Gestur sederhana yang maksudnya 'terima kasih'. Sikap Sakura masih sama seperti saat SMA, tidak bisa diajak berbicara serius saat baru bangun tidur karena Sakura masih berusaha menyakinkan otaknya jika ia berada di dunia nyata dan bukan mimpi.

Sasuke ingat jika beberapa kali dalam sebulan ia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di apartemen Sakura. Orang tua perempuan itu sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing—pekerjaan dan keluarga baru masing-masing—dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sasuke datang menginap hanya untuk memastikan jika Sakura tidak mencoba melakukan hal gila seperti mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri—percayalah, Sasuke pernah ditelepon rumah sakit jam 2 pagi karena Sakura melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke mobil berkecepatan tinggi—ataupun memilih untuk terjaga semalaman hanya untuk berakhir pingsan disekolah.

"Saki, masih suka mi goreng dan telur mata sapi setengah matang tanpa garam?"

"Hmm."

Setelah menyusun buku-buku di ruang perpustakaan, mereka berdua kelelahan dan berakhir tidur siang. Sasuke sendiri baru bangun jam 7 malam dan setelah membersihkan dirinya serta memeriksa isi kulkas, hanya mi goreng yang bisa dibuatnya. Mi-nya sih pakai mie instan, tapi bumbunya Sasuke sendiri yang membuatnya karena Sakura lebih suka makanan yang mengandung banyak bawang putih. Pengamatannya setelah sering menginap di apartemen Sakura selama hampir tiga tahun di SMA dan tiga bulan selama persiapan mereka menikah.

"Sakura, besok kita belanja bulanan."

"Oke. Nanti setelah makan kita buat _list_ belanjaan."

Selama makan, Sasuke terus saja mengajak Sakura berbicara—meskipun Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa membangun sebuah konversasi—agar perempuan itu benar-benar bangun. Mengumpulkan kesadaran Sakura saat bangun tidur itu sulit, apalagi perempuan itu memang sejak dulu suka tidur. Sampai Sakura sendiri bilang bahwa tidur adalah sebuah hobi, yang membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sas, aku yang cuci piringnya."

"Biar aku. Kamu yang buat _list_ belanjaan."

"Tapi aku tidak ada bantu apapun, Sas."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Aku pernah janji untuk selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bukan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil _handphone_ -nya, lalu kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang makan sementara Sasuke mencuci seluruh peralatan memasak dan peralatan makan mereka. Sasuke bukannya tidak mempercayai makanan yang dibuat oleh Sakura, tapi sebelum mereka menikah, Sasuke yang berjanji akan mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Pekerjaan Sakura di kantor saja sudah berat dan sering pulang terlambat, jadi Sasuke tidak mau membebaninya dengan pekerjaan rumah. Baginya, pernikahan itu saling menolong satu sama lain dan bukan semuanya dikerjakan oleh perempuan dan lelaki hanya tahunya memerintah perempuan karena merasa memberikan uang kepada istrinya.

Kalau Sasuke seperti itu, lebih baik dia mencari pembantu daripada menikah.

Meskipun pengantin baru, mereka berdua samasekali tidak bisa pergi berbulan madu. Kantor Sakura hanya memberikan izin 3 hari terhitung hari pernikahan mereka karena Sakura sudah dijadwalkan untuk terbang ke Paris untuk menghadap atasannya jauh sebelum bertemu Sasuke dan ia melamar Sakura. Sementara Sasuke daripada berdiam diri sendirian di rumah karena istrinya pergi kerja dan melihat jadwal pekerjaan Sakura selama di Paris yang tidak punya waktu luang sedikitpun untuk berlibur, akhirnya juga hanya mengajukan cuti 3 hari. Itu berarti, besok adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama sebelum sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Sas, ini _list_ -nya. Gimana?" Sakura menyerahkan _handphone_ -nya pada Sasuke yang baru duduk di samping Sakura, men- _scrool list_ yang dimasukkannya ke dalam aplikasi entah apa namanya ini.

Sakura paling _update_ kalau soal aplikasi-aplikasi ataupun _media sosial_ yang sedang ngetrend di kalangan anak muda. Sasuke saja terpaksa beli _handphone_ keluaran terbaru karena pekerjaanya di perusahaan _advertising_ yang harus membuatnya bisa mengerjakan tugasnya di mana saja dan kapan saja jika ada _client_ yang komplain mendadak.

"Kamu terorganisir. Tidak salah aku menikahimu, Saki."

"Ini pujian apa ejekan?"

Sasuke mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Perempuan itu melemparkan senyumannya kepada Sasuke, seperti bangga dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Jangan _negative thingking_ terus Saki. Aku memujimu."

"Hahaha ... _sorry_ Sas. Itu kebiasaanku kalau bersama _senpai_."

Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi hening. Sakura tahu jika dirinya salah berbicara dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk minta maaf. Tapi belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu, tengkuknya ditarik dan mereka berciuman meskipun singkat.

"Saki, aku suami. Jadi jangan bicarakan lelaki lain saat kita bersama." bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan sapuan napas lelaki itu tepat di telinganya membuat tubuh perempuan itu meremang. Sakura sudah tidak menghitung berapa kali dirinya diperlakukan oleh Sasuke selama ini—minus ciuman—dan baru kali ini ia merasakan hal lain. Tubuhnya memberikan respon dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Tapi ... kenapa? Bukannya selama ini tubuhnya memilih untuk tidak merespon?

 **.**

 **.**

Jam digital yang berada di dinding telah menunjukkan 2 dini hari, tapi nyatanya Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Padahal ia sendiri yang mencium Sakura secara spontan dan ia sudah sering berciuman dengan perempuan lain selama hidupnya. Tapi ciumannya yang pertama dengan Sakura nyatanya membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan membuatnya menjadi pendiam.

Sakura sendiri merespon ciuman itu dengan senyuman dan meminta maaf karena mengucapkan nama seseorang sebelum ke perpustakaan. Katanya mengecek email di laptopnya apakah ada bahan terbaru yang harus dipresentasikan di depan bosnya di Paris sana nanti.

"Brengsek. Aku tadi mikir apa?" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dan akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sakura belum juga kembali ke kamar mereka dan membuat Sasuke akhirnya beranjak menuju ruang perpustakaan. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura itu sering lembur karena pekerjaannya sebagai _engineer_ di salah satu perusahaan migas asing. Apalagi karena dia perempuan, dia harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar orang-orang disekitarnya tidak meremehkannya yang memilih terjun ke dunia yang diperuntukkan laki-laki itu.

"Saki, sebaiknya kamu istirahat atau besok pagi...," ucapan Sasuke tidak selesai lantaran melihat Sakura yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan memangku bahan presentasi dalam Bahasa Inggris dan di meja dekat sofa laptopnya masih terbuka dan ada beberapa tumpukkan buku Teknik yang Sasuke yakini juga berbahasa Inggris. Di meja itu juga ada selembar kertas dengan tabel warna-warni yang berjudul pembagian tugas memasak mereka berdua.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat tabel warna-warni itu karena Sasuke tidak merasa direpotkan dengan tugas domestik seperti memasak dan mengambil presentasi yang ada di pangkuan Sakura. Menggendong Sakura ke kamar sembari mengingat karakter perempuan yang menjadi istrinya ini. Sakura yang ia dikenal memang seperti ini, selalu bekerja keras meskipun kadang hasil kerja kerasnya tidak pernah dihargai oleh orang lain. Membuat ia sering memarahi perempuan ini karena geram dan meminta Sakura untuk sesekali bersantai dalam hidupnya.

"Saki, kau bodoh," gumam Sasuke yang menempatkan Sakura di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti perempuan itu. "Setidaknya cobalah bergantung pada orang lain. Jangan lakukan semua hal sendirian."

 **.**

 **.**

Saat membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihat adalah blur dan samar-samar warna hijau. Setelah mengerjap beberapa saat dan mulai fokus, Sakura menyadari jika sudah berada di kamar. Tapi ... bagaimana bisa? Bukannya tadi malam ia ada di perpustakaan? Mencoba untuk duduk, tapi merasa ada yang menahan perutnya, Sakura akhirnya menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah tidur menghadapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan membuatnya tersenyum. Sebelah tangan lelaki itu memang melingkari perutnya dan membuat Sakura mencoba membukanya secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

Lalu Sakura tersadar jika Sasuke mengenakan kaus lengan panjang padahal sekarang sedang musim panas. Sasuke melakukan hal itu demi membuat Sakura tidak takut terhadap tatto yang ada tangan kanan Sasuke. Membuatnya termenung dan mempertanyakan apakah pernikahan mereka berdua adalah keputusan yang terbaik? Apakah Sakura pantas untuk bersama dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu mencoba untuk membuat ia nyaman berada di samping lelaki itu jauh sebelum lamaran lelaki itu kepadanya.

"Eumm," gumaman Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak dan saat tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya. " _Morning, sunshine._ "

Sakura juga tersenyum melihat Sasuke, " _Morning heliophilia._ "

Sejak dahulu, mereka punya nama panggilan masing-masing saat menyapa di pagi hari. _Sunshine_ untuk Sakura dan _heliophilia_ untuk Sasuke. Alasannya karena Sasuke ingin membuat Sakura sadar jika masih ada seseorang—lelaki itu sendiri—yang menganggap Sakura berharga dan Sakura merasa di balik sikap dingin yang Sasuke tunjukkan selama ini kepada orang-orang, baginya Sasuke adalah sinar matahari dalam hidupnya. Semudah itu, sesederhana itu.

Masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari perut Sakura, tapi lelaki itu malah menarik Sakura untuk mendekati tubuhnya. Mata Sakura membesar sementara Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _peach_ dari sabun mandi Sakura. Membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan tidak berani untuk bergerak karena tidak tahu harus merespon apa dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara parau membuat jantung Sakura berkerja tidak karuan.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Cobalah bergantung pada orang lain. Jangan lakukan semuanya sendirian."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Tepatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara meredakan debaran jantung yang menggila agar Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya. Karena Sakura sendiri yakin ia menikahi Sasuke hanya untuk melarikan diri dari pertanyaan ' _kapan menikah?_ ' dari orang tuanya tanpa afeksi romansa sedikitpun. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam keambiguan lara yang hanya mengakibatkannya tersakiti lagi.

Namun yang Sakura tidak pernah tahu adalah bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura jauh sebelum mereka bertemu hari itu dan melamar perempuan itu. Ia sebenarnya tahu jika Sakura lelah digantungkan dengan ketidakpastian dari lelaki yang dicintainya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan. Bahwa selama mereka mengenal, Sasuke terus menyimpan afeksi romansa kepada sahabatnya dan terus mengawasi sahabatnya dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ramblingan author:_

 _Jadi begini ... 'Sa Sa Sa' itu sebenarnya plesetan dari lirik lagu Twice – Cheer Up, di mana intinya 'Sha Sha Sha'. Jadi bukan songfict ya. Serta ... sebenarnya tidak yakin mengeluarkan fanfic ini karena ... duh ide mainstream banget. Hanya saja saya ingin mengabadikan perjanjian konyol sahabat semasa SMA. Dia bilang di saat usia kami 25 tahun dan masing-masing dari kami masih sendiri, kami menikah. Saya tidak ingin itu terjadi, karena saya tidak pernah bisa melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari sahabat. Lagipula ... saya maunya menikah usia 27 tahun, bukan 25 tahun :") #udahlah_

 _Oh iya, Sasuke di sini punya banyak tatto di tangan kanannya sementara Sakura itu agak takut dengan orang yang bertatto. Jadi makanya Sasuke sering pakai baju lengan panjang, mencoba membuat Sakura senyaman mungkin disekitarnya tanpa harus merasa was-was karena melihat tatto Sasuke. Alasan Sakura takut itu sederhana, karena dia teringat preman yang dulu sering merundungnya saat SMP. Tapi hanya sama Sasuke, Sakura sudah tidak begitu takut dengan tatto. Karena dia tahu Sasuke akan selalu melindunginya._

 _Sebenarnya menulis fanfic ini sambil bertengkar dengan logika di kepala. Pernikahan tanpa cinta itu menurut saya mustahil akan bertahan lama. Tapi saya hanya merasa sayang draf mengendap di HDD, jadi buang saja di akun ini, lol. Terima kasih karena mau membaca ramblingan sampah saya, sampai bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya—kalau saya kuat maso ya :")_

 _Sunday, 03/07/2016_


End file.
